Whole Lotta Love
by iwilltry-tocarryon
Summary: Prompt based off an Emily Dickinson poem. Bass' POV upon watching Charlie dancing to music after the power came back on for the first time (if you're on AO3 you'll have seen this already but I forgot to put it here too)
1. Whole Lotta Love

Bass would never get used to having the power back, not in this world with this version of himself. He lived many years in the world before electricity took a swan dive off a cliff, and everything went to hell in a hand basket, but that was a different time. He was a different person then.

The kind of person who enjoyed coming home, turning the lights on as soon as he entered because he hated darkness. The kind of person who enjoyed relaxing in front of a TV every chance he got, watching some stupid funny movie, or more often, any type of sports games. The type of person who had a genuine love of all kinds of music, but especially classic rock. He was none of those versions of himself anymore.

Not that the power was that advanced. Sure it was enough to power a house and a musical device of some sort, but there wasn't cable, probably the only thing Bass would've enjoyed.

Still he sat upon the tattered, plaid covered couch in the middle of his living room, candlelight emitting a soft glow, dancing across the room as the flames flickered in the summertime breeze.

All of the sudden, the warm radiance was replaced by a harsh light coming from above Bass' head.

"Geez, here you are living like a caveman when there's perfectly good power you're letting go to waste."

Miles' voice bellowed from the front door, slicing through the tranquil silence Bass had grown accustomed to.

It wasn't Miles' fault, or anyone else's for that matter. The reason Bass felt alienated and alone was because he wanted it that way, turning down multiple offers by Miles to join in on family festivities. Granted, he would've turned down any invitation if it involved Rachel.

He even shut down many potential dates before they could even take flight. He wasn't interested in any woman. Truth be told, he was only interested in one woman, but that was a story he was much too sober for at the moment.

Upon saying nothing, Miles waved his hand in front of Bass' face until he glared up at him, "ever stop to think maybe I like the dark and quiet?"

Miles snorted in laughter, "since when? I've known you since we were kids, and quiet isn't a word anyone would use to describe you. Hell, you're the one I was pretty sure was gonna be deaf by 30. Your blaring loud ass music is what drove me insane all our teenage years."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have used your own car to live out your Evel Knievel fantasies," he retorted.

Miles didn't seem to be affected by his snappish tone, "I couldn't use a motorcycle, mom didn't even want me to have a car. What else would I have used, my bike? Now that just seems plain stupid if you ask me."

Bass rolled his eyes, "yeah Miles, out of everything you just said, that's the stupid part."

He continued on, "point of the story is, you've been moping and sulking far long enough. You've been basking in eternal gloom, marinating in your own misery—"

"Ok Miles, I get your drift, now fast forward to where you tell me what the hell it is you want from me."

His lips twitched up into a smirk, "oh it's not what I want, it's what's gonna happen. We're going out tonight, the bar in town is having some sort of hillbilly, hick dance or whatever. Moral of the story, it'll be fun. We can get drunk and watch everyone make fools of themselves."

Bass said nothing, impassively peering up at Miles from his fixed position on the couch, showing no intent of getting up anytime soon.

Maybe at one point it sounded like something Bass would've wanted to do, but he couldn't think of one damn reason to leave the comfort of his home to go watch some drunken idiots dance. And Bass sure as hell wasn't going to dance himself. Yeah he danced before the blackout, damn good too, but it didn't mean he had any interest in it now.

Miles didn't wait for him to respond. Instead he gripped his elbow firmly and hauled him to his feet, ignoring the look of protest on Bass' face.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. I'm not going to sit by and watch you brood around anymore."

"I don't brood, that's your thing," Bass' mumbled as Miles continued the path towards the door, barely pausing in time for him to reach out and shut the door behind them.

Once outside, and confident Bass was complying, he left go of his arm and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I do not brood."

This time Bass let out a hearty chuckle, "tell that to someone who didn't know you as a teenager Miles."

Just then, Miles' face twisted into a broody scowl, duplicate of the one Bass had seen many times, further proving his point. All Bass could do was laugh until Miles spoke up again.

"Alright, promise me you'll play nice tonight, Rachel will be there."

As soon as the words left Miles' mouth, Bass was groaning, "ah hell Miles, just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse."

"Don't be a dick, Charlie wanted her to come, they're trying to work on whatever the hell they have left of a relationship."

Bass' scowling face froze at the mention of Charlie, the one girl, the one woman he forbade himself from thinking about. Honestly, Rachel was bad enough, but having Charlie there tonight was infinitely worse. Not Charlie herself, she wasn't the problem. The problem was in regards to Bass' growing feelings towards her.

Starting out innocently, he admired Charlie for keeping a straight head on and becoming a moral compass for which Miles revolved his life around. He respected her tracking talents, as well as her hunting abilities, all of which she taught herself. He appreciated her compassionate, yet firm nature when it came to decision-making. He marveled at the way her jeans, hanging dangerously low on her hips, pivoted with each step she took. He was amazed at the way her soft, delicate curves were a sharp contrast to her body language while fighting. And he was a goner for the way her long, luxurious locks fell down her back, landing just above her ass.

His thoughts carried him, mindlessly up to the front of the bar where he could hear music thumping loudly against the door. Ridding himself of all the impure thoughts about his best friend's niece, he entered, breath lodging itself in his throat, refusing to come out upon seeing Charlie.

Dressed in a low cut, tight fitting black dress, she was every man's wet dream, including Bass'.

Her hair, usually cascading down her back, was pulled up loosely on the top of her head, tendrils falling down, to expose her muscular back to every man's ogling eyes.

A low growl slipped through Bass' tight-lipped frown. He didn't want anyone else to look at Charlie in that way, she deserved better, and also because he couldn't look at her like that. Not for more than a few seconds anyway, any longer and it would become obvious he was picturing her glorious, naked body, withering underneath his in pure ecstasy.

As if she could read his thoughts, her eyes snapped up to meet his briefly in a smirk before grinning widely at Miles' approaching form.

The smile vanished from her face when Rachel appeared at her side, frowning as she took in Charlie's outfit, "Charlie do you really think that was the best choice of clothing to wear to a bar?"

Surprisingly, Miles' voice answered, "oh lighten up Rach, it's a dance. Besides I recall another Matheson woman who never seemed too concerned with wearing 'appropriate attire.'"

With that mention, Rachel's face flushed momentarily before her permanent frown slid back into place, "I am a grown adult Miles—"

"Yeah, so am I, the only difference is, I make better choices," Charlie's quick-witted response caused Bass to grin and Miles out let out a snicker. Rachel looked angry, go figure, but said nothing as Miles led them further into a booth towards the back of the bar.

From where Bass and Charlie were sitting, opposite of one another, there was a good view of the dance floor. Miles and Rachel could see the back half of the dance floor, the front view being mildly obstructed. Bass' eyes were only on Charlotte, watching as her eyes lit up like the forth of July each time a new song came on. Watching the way her throat swallowed as she tipped back the rest of the alcohol in her glass, and the way her tongue darted out to lick the rest off her plump lips.

He forgot how young she was when the blackout occurred. She never had to chance to experience music, not like this. His mind started to drift, thinking about what it would've been like for her to experience a concert. If some dusty old jukebox impressed her, she would've been amazed by the electrifying sounds released during a show stopping performance.

Charlie looked to approval from no one when a man approached asking her to dance, and why would she? She was an adult, Bass sure as hell knew that, and she wasn't attached to anyone. Why would she ask or say no?

Still the jealous, green monster spread across Bass' sulking form as he watched, guy after guy, quite literally sweep her off her feet.

If there was one thing Bass did enjoy, it was watching her expressions. How a grin spread from ear to ear, and her head fell back in laughter at one point during a song. She never seemed truly happy. He wasn't saying she had a chip on her shoulder, or always walked around like the weight of the world was shoving her down, but he could tell the smile she gave, never quite reached her eyes. Tonight it was different, happiness shined out of her, making her even more beautiful.

_The soul has moments of Escape_

_When bursting all the doors_

Changing from an upbeat, fun song, it progressed into a soft sensual song, having the desired affect upon everyone dancing. Bodies moving close together, he remained fixated on Charlie's form. Biting his lip, he stifled a groan threatening to escape upon seeing her hips swing side to side as she molded herself further into the man's body. She looked as deadly dancing as she did when fighting, only a different kind of dangerous, an erotic threat.

_She dances like a Bomb, abroad_

_And swings upon the hours_

Like anything Charlie did, she did it with expert perfection and precision, with a purpose. The purpose became clear when her eyes fluttered open, and sought out Bass' through the crowd.

The corner of her lips curled into a devilish smirk, confirming Bass' suspicion, she was putting on a show. But it couldn't have been for him. In denial, he glanced around the room, hoping to God there was some other person she was out there provocatively dancing for.

While peering around, he caught a glimpse of Miles and Rachel, laughing and smiling across the table like secret lovers. He held back a snort, but was never more thankful for their obliviousness.

When the guy roughly grabbed Charlie's ass, Bass couldn't contain himself any longer. Resisting the urge to bolt from his seat, he made a stealthy exit, looking at the duo from the corner of his eye, but they paid him no attention.

Once he got closer to Charlie, the man added fuel to the already erupting fire within Bass by refusing to back away even after Charlie uttered for him to leave.

"Take your filthy hands off her right now if you want to keep the damn things," Bass snarled as the now startled man, faltered for a minute.

"Yeah," his voice was low, unconfident, and shaky, "and who the hell are you, her father?"

Ignoring the jab at his age, he stepped dangerously close to the guy, "I'm your worst fucking nightmare. The name Sebastian Monroe ring a bell? Or are you as stupid as you look?"

Spitting his own name out in disgust, he internally danced in victory when the guy's face paled, hands up in surrender as he all but ran off the dance floor, tail tucked between his pathetically scrawny legs.

"Thanks…"

Slowly, like a predator stalking his prey, he moved closer to her, pushing her further into the sea of sweaty of bodies moving around them, "what are you doing Charlotte?"

"Umm, dancing?" She squeaked out in confusion, before she was confident, alluring, but that was from a safe distance when she knew Bass would be too chicken to act on any of his desires, if he even had any.

Now he was close enough to touch, his distinct smell infiltrating her nose as the warmth of his body heat penetrated her clammy, cold sweat exterior, she was at a loss for words.

He groaned, "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to get me killed by your uncle? I just got back in the idiot's good graces. I can't be sitting beside of him, thinking about fucking his niece. I'm no expert on friendship, but somehow I don't think he'd be too thrilled with me."

His bold declaration rekindled Charlie's fleeting feelings of desire. Taking the lead, she hesitantly moved closer, "come on Bass, just pretend like I'm any other girl."

Longingly she looked up at him underneath hooded lashes, "just, show me what it was like before the blackout…please?"

A pleading Charlie was one he could never refuse, gripping her hip, he spun her around so her back was flush up against his front.

Running his lips along the shell of her ear, his hot breath turned Charlie into a puddle right on the spot, "your wish is my command, but don't ask me to pretend you're any other girl Charlotte."

Just when Bass thought it couldn't get worse, he heard the one song he hoped he'd never hear again. Whole lotta love erupted as the melody circled around their bodies. He couldn't retain his stiff, rigid posture any longer once the imprint of Charlie's body left its mark on his, mixed with the electrifying music coursing between the tiniest gap of space between them.

A moan left her throat as soon as she felt his erection, growing more pronounced with every sway of her hips, poking at her from behind.

His breath came out in puffs against the column of her creamy, white neck, as he head rolled back, landing on his shoulder. If he was going to hell, he might as well enjoy the ride. His lips skimmed the surface of her neck, sucking lightly enough not to leave a mark, but hard enough to elicit a response from Charlie.

Tugging at the revolting contraption binding her wavy tresses, he grunted when he succeeded in releasing her hair. As it came tumbling down, he tangled his hand as his mouth moved up the column of her neck. Halting at her ear, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, his teeth grazing and biting down.

Opening her eyes, she stared directly into his before he turned her back around, moving her arms to wrap limply around his neck, as his encircled her body.

Bass watched Charlie close her eyes again after drawing her body in closer, the rhythm seemingly guiding them.

Adrenaline, and Charlie's close proximity, set his body on fire. Every breath she released, turning into a quiet moan, added to the fire until Bass was sure it would never be quenched.

All too soon, the song ended. Sated, Charlie remained rocking in accordance with his body, not noticing the change in song.

Pulling away from her body, Bass tried not to notice the disappointment developing on her gorgeous face as she looked up at him. When her lip broke out into a pout, on instinct, Bass ran his thumb over her lip, retracting his hand after Charlie's tongue grazed the tip.

Collecting himself, he flashed her a real, genuine smile, one he didn't even know he had left in him, "good enough to show you what you were missing before the blackout?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she feigned indifference, "yeah, I mean, you're a pretty good dancer."

Eyes darting to confirm Miles and Rachel weren't looking, he lowered his lips until they were less than a quarter of an inch from Charlie's, "I've got a lot more moves, and not just on the dance floor."


	2. We've Got Tonight

Tugging vehemently at her hand enclosed in his, he all but dragged Charlie out of the bar, frankly, not giving a damn whether Miles watched as they abruptly scurried out the door.

But he had already double-checked. Miles wasn't looking, only concerned with Rachel at the moment, but that was another story. One Bass didn't care about at the moment…or ever for that matter.

The only thing he could think about was getting away from that hot, clammy bar, reeking of sex.

Once the air hit them, glossing over Charlie's body, he realized it wasn't the bar that smelled like seedy desire. It was Charlie.

There was no way he was going to make it all the way back to his house, he didn't even think they were going to make it out of the bar before the lust toppled over, swallowing them whole.

_Salute her, with long fingers -_  
_Caress her freezing hair –_

Passionately shoving her against the wall of the bar, hidden in the shadows of the alleyway, he ignored the squeak of protest as the bricks grated against her delicate skin, leaving angry red marks all along her back.

Ghosting his fingertips along her skin, goosebumps trailed behind, leaving a path of where his hands had been. Like a map on her body where the location of the treasure was only known to him, his own personal secret.

He paused just above the valley of her breasts, feeling her heart thumping loudly out of her chest, keeping a rhythmic, steady, beat. It sounded like an enchanting melody from a familiar song.

Bass decided right then that would be his favorite song in the world. The sound of Charlie's pulse, erratically hammering against the cavity of her chest.

Slipping his hand around the base of her neck, it snaked its way into her long locks, entwining his fingers, tipping her head back as he slanted his mouth against hers. He clawed with an animalistic fervor at the cloth of her dress with the other hand until hearing a tear, satisfied with it cascading down her front.

_Sip, Goblin, from the very lips_  
_The Lover - hovered - o'er -_

Hungrily, he drank up every morsel of Charlie's distinct taste, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth, forcefully probing into every accessible area of the hot cavern of her mouth.

And hers as well never stayed idle, giving just as good as it got, jutting out to meet his as their teeth clanked together in a fiery duel.

The fucked, much like they fought, with one goal in mind, in perfect synchronization where no words were necessary, just long, lingering looks.

His body towered over hers, shielding her from any wandering eye happening to pass by the otherwise deserted, vacant alleyway facing vast openness.

The air in the bar was so stifling, so constricting, Charlie could barely catch her breath, but outside she was free to take long, deep gulps of air as Bass' mouth floated further south.

Latching on to one of her perfectly round exposed breasts, he suckled at the supple bud, moaning around her tit when her nipple hardened.

Her body remembered him just like he was a former lover who knew the ins and outs of her body. Knew just where to touch, where to taste.

_Unworthy, that a thought so mean_  
_Accost a Theme - so - fair -_

Charlie shouldn't have allowed this to continue. Shouldn't have allowed the one man she swore to forever hate push past every barrier and boundary.

Unfortunate circumstances worked diligently to separate these two forces during the day. They were like identical poles of a magnet, the world constantly shoving them together, forcing them to drift dangerously close to one another before retreating to their opposite ends.

It was unfair life dealt them with this hand when, in other circumstances, they would've fit perfectly together, a puzzle piece needed to complete one another.

Luckily the soul had moments of escape like these where they could be free, uninhibited, boundless.

_As do the Bee - delirious borne -_  
_Long Dungeoned from his Rose -_

Ripping at her dress, he managed to pull it off her gloriously elongated body, the material pooling around her feet as Charlie tucked it off towards the side of her foot for later.

Her hands grabbed at the lapels of his jacket, jerking it off his shoulders. As soon as it landed with a soft thud on the ground her hands shot out, taking the hem of his cotton shirt between her fingertips, reveling in the smooth feeling before she yanked it over his head.

Bass happily obliged and even helped when Charlie's hands tentatively reached out towards the button of his jeans. Knocking her hands away, he growled when she lightly cupped him through the fabric, giving him a gentle squeeze.

He was much too impatient for all this foreplay and teasing.

He felt trapped; the binding material keeping his engorged cock prisoner while Charlie's delectable body was on display and for his taking.

Smelling the sweet nectar colleting in her lower stomach, seeping out of her swollen mound, Bass body hummed in delight.

As soon as he stepped out of the last remaining barrier between them, he molded his body onto hers, nipping at her lip when his throbbing cock brushed up against her silky folds, juices latching on to his cock like a dry sponge desperate to soak up the escaping excess sweetness.

Slowly, he dropped to his knees, never once thinking about how the stone ground would feel underneath his aged, exhausted kneecaps.

And if it did hurt, he never heard them protest as he buried his face between her silky-smooth thighs.

His coarse tongue darted out for a taste; licking from the bottom of her slit, all the way to the very top, he placed a gentle kiss right above her pussy, grinning when her legs wobbled and hands braced themselves against the wall.

He slurped his tongue back inside the cell of his mouth as his nose traced around her sensitive enlarged clit. He breathed in that recognizable smell from before, so noticeably Charlie, so deliciously appetizing.

He could bathe in the glory of that scent for the rest of his life and it would never be enough to satisfy his insatiable craving.

Slithering back out, his tongue didn't modestly lick at her glistening pussy, but penetrated past the security of her folds with an immeasurable eagerness. Bass was a thirsty man peacefully content with drowning in the sea of Charlie's pussy if it meant his last drink would be her sugary nectar.

_Touch Liberty - then know no more -_  
_But Noon, and Paradise_

He worked her over, switching between long, tantalizingly slow licks, to quick forceful thrusts until her breathing grew more and more shallow and trembles wracked her frame.

There was no sense of time as he pleasurably lost himself in comforts of his flower. He could've been there seconds, minutes, hours, or even days and he wouldn't have known.

Charlie's walls constricted around his tongue, legs giving out as she softly cried out in a blissful ecstasy. She never imagined sex could feel like this, like her soul was transcending into the heavens, but she should've known Bass would be a sex god.

There was no time to recover from the mind blowing, earth shattering oral onslaught.

Time was not on their side because at any minute, an external force could bust their bubble of happiness, or a malicious thought loitering at the back of her head, chomping at the bit to tell her how wrong this was could escape.

Taking his buzzing stinger firmly in his grip, he drove straight into Charlie's still vibrating, blooming pussy, moaning into the curve of her shoulder when he was fully sheathed inside her warm heat.

Thrusting her body against the wall, Bass plunged into her at an inhuman speed, pivoting his hips upward so that his cervix bone swept across hers.

His harsh, destructive hands latched on to her hips with a bruising force. The same hands that had been on the delivering end of a fired gun many times, watching as lifeless bodies plummet to the ground.

Tonight they were weapons of a different kind.

Her leg shifted, gliding up his body to anchor around his hip, locking in place as she rolled her hips up to meet his burning thrusts. Her hands maneuvered themselves into his rowdy curls, vulgarly plucking at them as her body shook and she exploded.

Cum overflowed and trickled down her leg, milking his thick cock to point where he was almost slipping out of her.

Bass adamantly worked at his own release, feeling a spasm forming in his balls as hot sperm shot up like a jack in the box inside of her, pollinating her.

Cold rain trickled gently down their sweaty bodies, steam rolling off them in tsunami waves then floating into the air, vanishing from sight. The only sounds that could be heard was two lovers desperately gasping for air as they clung tightly to one another.

The soul has moments of escape, and tonight was one of those moments, creeping silently as the darkness draped over their bodies, hiding them from the outside world. They could be free under this fort.

But sooner or later there would come a time when it would be ripped away, leaving them exposed, forced to deal with repercussions of their escape.


End file.
